The Dominant Slave
by A.L Killer
Summary: Lee Rossa is a slave, but not a typical one. She's hot headed, arrogant, impatient and mischievous and above all dangerous. She enjoys making Law lose his cool, as he shows a side that no one else sees. They are now allies that need to work with each other, but what would their relationship develop into? [Rated M for strong language]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the OP characters in this FF whatsoever. And Also, this FF contains strong language throughout. _I warned you._

* * *

**Chapter 1 | We Meet Again**

_Sabaody Archipelago - Auction House - Backstage_

**Lee Rossa:**

_I don't even know what's worse; being trapped in this filthy, smelly wonderful place. Or being completely powerless, I will never get used to this feeling._

_Yeah, I would've probably destroyed this tiny ass cell in 2 seconds, and probably wiping out this damn auction house along with it. But the problem is… that I can't._

_My body is really weak at this point. Damn, I can't even use my Haki in this condition._

_Self check, Yes self check._

That's what I reminded myself, and tried to analyze the situation I'm in. I got up from the floor with struggle, to finally sit straight. I tried to move but it was just too painful.

My eyes , were covered. There was nothing I could see beside the lovely darkness and my dirty imaginations… _Focus, damn it._

I tried to count how many broken bones I have, but it was hopeless. I was bad in math, and I wasn't that brave to touch my severely injured body. _I'm not a doctor you see. I kill people for living, not the opposite way around._

I huffed, and took a deep breath. All I knew is that my right shoulder was dislocated, my arms can't even move anymore, but I knew that they were chained. My legs were fine though, my knee was screaming in pain, but it was bearable compared to my other injuries. Something was chained around my neck, but I didn't give a damn about it.

_Blood… oh god, did I took a blood bath or something? I remember wearing blue and yellow clothes, I hope it's not freaking crimson red by now._

It took me some time to realize what happened to me, and that's when the memories of my last shameful fight flashed in front my eyes.

"Teach!" I yelled in anger, and spite. I forgot everything at that moment and struggled to stand up; that flow of adrenalin knew no injuries. I was far more furious to actually care about my condition.

My observation Haki was weak, but I could sense some things around me. Cell bars, walls… other lame stuff.

_I was alone? _

"Hey bastards! Anyone there? " I shouted, trying to earn some response.

I heard some footsteps, slowly approaching my spot.

"Keep quiet, woman! The auction will start in 10 minutes, don't let me hurt you." Said a manly voice, too mainstream to remember though.

_Women? He doesn't even know who the heck I am! Damn it!_

Despite feeling disappointed, and being looked down. I remained calm; it was good that they didn't recognize me.

_I'll not make a fuss, I'll quietly leave the auction with whoever 'buys' me and then I'll escape somehow… and then I'll live happily ever after... the end. _

"It's not time for sarcasm!" I scolded myself.

I was going completely insane at the moment; I had too much stuff going inside my head, that I forget everything I know.

_Memory check, now._

_Name and biography! Lee, Lee Rossa; 21 years of age. Silly, stubborn, sarcastic, anything but a girl… with a long wavy black hair, with some stuff called… Bangs, yeah bangs. But people rarely see my hair, cuz I wear my french beige hat all the time!_

_I have a slender figure, but I'm muscular, deal with it. My chest is… Not flat. I have normal boring narrow grey eyes, with a slightly dark skin tone._

_And by the way… why the heck am I talking to myself?! I'm losing it, damn it! _

"You're next, number 4." Said the same voice, _that bastard_.

* * *

_Sabaody Archipelago - Auction House - Stage_

**Trafalgar Law:**

I knew I should've come alone; those two are acting unusually annoying since we came to this auction house. I figured that I'll enjoy seeing tortured slaves and sick buyers. _But those two are ruining it for me._

"You lost the bet, captain! You're going to buy the next one!" Screamed Bepo in my ear, and I swear I lost my hearing sense for a moment there.

I turned around carelessly to Bepo, sitting behind me.

"You weren't serious, were you?"

"Of course, captain! You said, and I quote 'If number 3 was a male then I'll buy the next slave if it was a girl'." Said Penguin, jumping in front of me with enthusiasm.

_Why are they shouting? I'm only sitting 5 inches away from them._

"No. _You_ said that, actually."

"But you nodded!" Screamed Bepo again. Damn, those two were hyper today.

"Have you been drinking?" I said raising a brow.

"Drinking? I have no idea what you talking about!" They yelled again.

"Think about it captain, we need some feminine touch in our crew, she can do the cleaning!" Shouted Penguin in excitement, attracting everyone's attention once again.

"Fine."

"Yahoooooo! Thank you so much, Captain!"

"Be quiet," I demanded.

They finally rested in their seats, I hope they stay quiet for a while.

"Hai!"

"If it turned out to be a girl, then I'll take her for a few days and then release her. A nod is a nod." I said calmly. I wasn't a light-hearted angel. But a weak slave will be a huge burden after all.

I couldn't proceed to the New World yet. I had to bring back my submarine from an island not far away. Repairs shouldn't take long. But I thought I should spoil myself and see what the archipelago looks like, which it turned out to be quite interesting, unfortunately, none of the other pirates arrived yet. _What a shame._

_But One Piece isn't going anywhere yet, no need to rush now, let's enjoy the show._

After the lame ass introduction by the announcer, I spotted a shadow of a woman approaching the stage from the back.

"Kyaaaaa it's is a female." Said Penguin with a blush.

"No shit." I said sarcastically.

"You don't need to be so mean, captain." He replied with a pout.

"Be quiet, or I won't buy her."

The three of us were looking closely. As she walked slowly toward a chair in the center of the stage.

The audience were disappointed to see a severely injured woman, with blood stains all over her ripped clothe. I couldn't see her eyes, as the shadow of her white hat was covering them.

She looked like one of my victims. _Just how much did they torture her?._

"Isn't it kinda strange? All the other slaves were dressed nicely." Said Bepo.

_That was right, she might have been too dangerous to mess around with in the back._

We watched carefully as she made her way to the chair and sat down. Everyone was surprised to see how calm she was.

She crossed her leg carelessly, and placed her left elbow on the back of the chair, not giving a damn about the situation. _Not a crying baby ass slave, I see._

I could spot a hidden smile underneath that cold look, I knew she was planning something.

* * *

_You dense bastards decided to remove my eye patches right before I go out on that stage, with those great bright eye-burning lights, awesome._

I tried to open my eyes to the light slowly and look forward, it was painful at first but I somehow managed to see a blurred image. I spotted some dirty and ugly looks from the crowd, it wasn't a busy day as it seemed.

My eyes were adjusting as I spotted a bear on the chairs at the end.

_A bear?!_

I looked closely to see the most unpleasant view ever. It was that Trafalgar Law, looking at me with an evil glare with his cold grey eyes.

_Holy… fuckin… shit… this day can't get any better. Did he come here to have revenge on me, or he also has no clue who I am?_

The second option sounded better, I couldn't afford to fight that kid at the moment. I wasn't in the mood. So I kept on praying that he wouldn't buy me. _How typical of me._

"We will start the auction with 10 thousand Bellies." Said the announcer.

_You fuckin bastard, do I look this cheap?!_

He waited a bit until someone raised the price.

"30 thousand." Said a familiar voice.

I was too angry on that auction that I forgot what's going on, I raised my head to see my potential buyer, who offered a lot more than I expected. To see something _just great._

Law… of course. I was sure at that point that he recognized me. Why would he buy me anyway?

_It was karma… I swear. The universe is angry at me for some reason._

As I expected, no one dared to challenge the young pirate, so the deal was made. I was officially _his_. I stood up and walked to the back as calmly as I can, not showing my anger and rage at him, I turned around quickly and glanced at them.

The two weird-looking pals were dancing around in happiness. _Drunk_. But their captain didn't take his eyes off of me. I glared at him in anger, as he returned it with a smirk.

_I have to find a way out of this mess._

* * *

"Oi, captain. You paid too much for this one, do you know her?" Said Bepo in exhaustion.

I stood up and headed to the door as soon as I lost my interest in that show.

"Not really, but she looks interesting."

**- To be ****continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 | Tables Turned**

**Lee Rossa:**

_Calm down… calm down… calm down… DAMN IT!_

And so I told myself, and started another inner argument inside my head.

They kept me waiting in the back until the auction was over. On the edge of turning nuts, I saw Law heading towards me with his two crew members and the auction announcer.

_Not good._

_Should I make my escape? No, I probably won't make it alive. But even if he didn't recognize me yet, he WILL sooner or later so I need a solid plan. I feel like I'm going to fade out at any moment, yes I'm still on the verge of death with those injuries._

"Here's your new slave, thanks for dealing with us, mister." Said the announcer with a smirk, _did I mention how freakin ugly the man was?_

He released the end of the chain attached to my wrists and handed it over to Law. He didn't take it, but instead he signaled the white bear to receive it.

"Let's go we don't want to be late." He said to the bear, with a cold voice.

_What is he plotting?_

The weird-looking bear didn't drag me, but waited for me to move instead. _Well, it seems that animals somehow have manners, not that I was complaining._

I started walking after Law and the other guy as they were heading to the harbor, and I was struggling to keep up with them even though they were walking really slowly because of me. On the way there; there was one thing going on….

Awkward silence.

I kept on hiding my eyes with the shadow of my hat, I was hella good with expressing a complete poker face, it wasn't hard for me to look like a heartless, cold bitch. It was a part of my job afterall, as a pirate.

The guy in a weird suit turned around to me and decided to break the silence "So onee-san, what's your name?" he said curiously.

The bear blinked couple of times and looked at me also "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask."

"Bepo! Are you a baka, we've walked with her for an hour now?!" the guy answered him, scolding.

I straightened my head to see why we stopped suddenly.

The bear fell on his knees "S-sumimasen…" he apologized with a depressed tone. _The poor guy._

"C'mon Bepo… it's not time for your drama!" he scolded, again.

"S-sumimasen…" he said again, standing up and walking fast to catch up with his captain.

"Answer the question." Said Law, without turning around.

I lowered my head again

"My name is… Lily." I said coolly, I almost laughed at the terrible lie, which was a really crappy name. But I couldn't come up with anything better, so _deal with it._

* * *

**Tragalfar Law:**

_Is she for real? That's the worst fake name I heard in years, possibly in my entire life. _But I couldn't blame her, I wouldn't reveal my real name to someone like that either.

_What is she plotting?_

_She is certainly not a normal person; I have a bad feelings about this._

"Why were you captured?" I asked again, with my normal cold manner, not bothering to turn around.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew that she didn't even bother to raise her head as she answered me right away.

"Cuz I am weak." I knew the girl was injured and can barely talk properly, but I could sense _pain_ in her voice.

I sighed "How bad are your injuries?"

"I'm fine." She said with struggle, I knew she was going to fall sooner or later, but that person had an issue with pride it seemed.

We were standing a mile away from our substitute ship by the time.

"Don't lie to me, now," I said turning around, glaring at her.

She stopped also, and took a deep breath, opening her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything, but instead she kept quiet.

I ignored her as I used my ability to transport us to the deck "Room"

When we made it to the deck, I turned around to her giving her another glare of mine.

"Listen, slave, I'm not going to treat your injuries until I know everything about you, so keep that in mind."

"Oh welcome back, captain."

"Prepare the operation room." I ordered some of my men, they headed inside the ship immediately.

I stood there and waited "Well… you can start talking." I demanded her immediately.

* * *

**Lee Rossa:**

_That bastard… he isn't going to leave alone, is he? Well, that doesn't matter. I already came with my plan on the way here anyway._

After some time, I stepped forward as every single one of his crew was glaring at me with curiosity.

But I wasn't intending to make them wait for long. I took off my white, bloody rain coat and threw on the ground along with my hat.

I waved my head slowly to spread out my long hair, revealing my yellow T-shirt with my crew's Jolly Roger on it.

Classic cross bones, but with Raven wings in the back. Instead of a smile, the skull's mouth was drawn as a cross mark. Referring to silence.

Everyone's eyes widened as they took a bold step backwards, including Trafalgar, as they all seemed to finally recognize me.

I smirked "My name is Lee Rossa, a pirate of the New World, I believe we met before, _Trafalgar Law_." I said with a glare.

The normal small smile printed on his face slowly vanished, as he shot daggers at me with his eyes. _Damn, this look gives me the creeps._

I almost lost my balance, but I struggled to stand up and pressed my right hand on my dislocated shoulder.

The pain was becoming unbearable.

"What's the meaning of this?" Law called out.

"I didn't come here to fight you. In fact; all this is just a mere coincidence," I struggled to explain, but I started couching blood in the middle of my talk.

"You… you are 'Silent Storm' from the Raven pirates, the one who destroyed our ship in our last voyage. What do still want?" he said, eyes narrowed.

I couldn't answer the question, as I was having problems of my own.

"That doesn't matter captain, let's bring her down while she's weak!" yelled one of his men, the name penguin if I recall.

He and some other men headed towards me to attack, but I only reacted in one way.

I raised my fine arm in the air "I surrender." I stated, earning some more curious looks.

"Eh?!" everyone in the crew yelled, excluding Law who was now analyzing me.

"As you can see I'm powerless, I can barely talk and stand, and I'm outnumbered. I'm not that much of a fool to risk my life in this place, it's not worthy." I said with an empty look.

* * *

**Trafalgar Law:**

_What the heck is that girl doing?_

_She's telling the truth as it seems, but I doubt that a person like her would let things turn this way. Not mentioning her condition, who the heck fought with her and caused those injuries?_

_I still didn't make it to the New World and I'm getting involved with big named pirates already, that's too interesting._

I smirked as I let my sword rest on my shoulder "What do you want, spit the deal out."

I knew she wanted something from me.

_She isn't that strong to handle all of us, so why don't I take advantage of things while we're on it?_

"I apologize for your submarine, but that's a whole different story. As you can see, I need help,"

"What's in it for me?" I said in a more relaxed way, it's clear now that I have the upper hand.

She gave me a cold glare "Don't act so cocky, rookie. Do you have any idea what's the New World like? I bet most of you have no idea what's waiting for you there,"

"Gathering information is a part of a voyage afterall, it's not that hard of a task," I answered coldly.

"Wrong." She sighed "That sea is whole different level, to survive there you'll need a lot of stuff to make it there alive, not just strength. For example, does your navigator know that a normal loge pose doesn't work in there?"

Bepo blinked twice before looking at me.

She sighed "I guess not… how do you plan on getting to the Fishmen island? Do you have any idea about coating ships? I guess not…. You get the point there, Trafalgar. You'll need help from someone who knows about these things, someone experienced, like me."

_Interesting offer she got there._

I could see that she reached her limit "I don't have anything against you, so think about it carefully." She said, starting to pant.

"Ok then I'll help you, but with one condition," I stated, smirking "Since I can't fully trust you, you'll have to obey everything I say until we depart our ways. Meaning that you will be my _slave_, as you should be from now."

She straightened her head and looked at me with widened, angry eyes "Don't get over yourself, rookie!" she yelled.

I took some steps forward until I was facing her "Hmmmm 'I don't have anything against you, so think about it carefully' I think that implies on you too, slave."

She glared at me furiously "I'm gonna kill you, kid-" she struggled to say until she finally fell on the ground from exhaustion. Something told me that she won't be awake for a while.

_Deal made._

"Take her to the operating room" I ordered my men lazily, as I headed to prepare myself for the surgery.

"A-are you sure about this, captain?!" yelled penguin worriedly.

I turned around at him, showing him the empty expression on my face.

"It's fine, pirates who are allied with Whitebeard have a sense of dignity, she won't go back on her word, she can be helpful. Plus, it would be a fun thing to do."

**- To be ****continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 | Too Close**

_I woke up from agony, the terrible nightmares wouldn't stop chasing me in my sleep, even now, every time I close my eyes, I end up seeing bunch of flashbacks from my previous mission, which completely failed, and left me with no honor, or pride as a member of the Raven pirates._

I realized that I was lying on a bed, I was too powerless to even tilt my head, then I tried to look around in the empty room I was kept in, it was quite small with some furniture and medical equipment that have absolutely no idea what they do; some of them were attached to me by tubes, and some of them were beeping in an annoying-mind-fucking way.

My head was about to explode, I was starving, and thirsty as I've never been before. My body was covered with bandages. The smell of medicine was so overwhelming, my hair was annoying me, it's so tiring when loosed.

_I may drink a whole waterfall, if I was physically able to._

_Waterfall… water… fresh… cold water… hmmmmm…_

Being in such a fucked up situation, dehydration was clearly getting into me, I completely forgot what happened to me before I fainted.

That's how much of a careless person I was.

Slowly, the memory of my third encounter with Law was repeating in my head. _Fuck… what did I get myself into? _I told myself, in shame. Becoming a slave wasn't on my to-do list, at all. I had something called pride to deal with.

_But seriously, I was just planning to blackmail that newbie to help me and everything else just happened… too fast, _

_Damn it._

"You're awake?"

I leaned my head to see Law sitting next to me on a chair, his arms crossed on his chest, and his huge sword rested on his shoulder.

"Seems so," I sighed in exhaustion.

"You had some serious injuries on you," he said coolly.

I looked away trying to avoid his unnecessary question that are surely yet to come, I wasn't quite a talkative person, and I doubt he was.

"C'mon, tell me what happened, since our last conversation was interrupted." He said with a demanding voice, _just who he thinks he is?_

"That's none of your business," I said calmly "I didn't know you're such a noisy person."

"Now, now… I admit that I'd normally wouldn't give a shit, but now whilst you're traveling with me, I need you to be more cooperative," he glared at me.

The guy was right, I needed him and his crew for a while so I should be nice to them, even if I didn't like too. But the fact that we had a bad history with each other made the matter much worse and difficult for me. I just hated him, unconditionally.

It all happened a year ago when we met somewhere in the Grand Line, on a small island far away from here. His crew was still newly formed and they had a long way to go, my captain sent me there to investigate about something. I really don't recall what happened exactly, but the two of us clashed.

Frankly, he possessed an interesting ability, but not enough to defeat me. Our fight lasted for a while until we were interrupted by the shitty marines.

The kid was interesting, but I had better things to do at the time. So I left him and his crew to complete my mission, hoping not to see his lovely face again.

Six months later, I headed to the first half of the Grand Line for the second time, to look for someone, as I was ordered by _Whitebeard_.

It's a long story, I'll explain later.

Anyways, thanks to my misfortune in life, I happened to accidentally confront him again. Law was persistent to take me down, but I had no time to waste on him. I fled from the island, destroying their submarine in the process. _I loved them so much, so I had to leave a souvenir._

_I'm being sarcastic, bitches._

I hated The Heart Pirates; they interrupted my job, not once, but twice. I wouldn't expect much from a rookie, but Law was strategic. I know he wanted to kill me for a lot of reasons, not just because I was a bitch, or that he wanted to have fun. He had some hidden intentions somewhere in his demonic mind.

"Heeeh, okay… okay… what do you want to know?" I said in a boring way.

I lift up my torso in a sitting position on the bed, despite the pain coming back gradually, but I refused to look weak before that bastard.

_Be nice, Lee. Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice._

He smirked "Good girl." He said in a provocative way.

"I ain't a pet." I said with a killing glare.

_Be nice, my ass._

He blinked "Not a pet, but a slave."

"I swear I'm gonna kill you someday, kid." I said with a smirk, flames in my eyes.

"I would love to see that happening." He said coldly. _That bastard._

I huffed "So what did you do to me?"

"I managed to close all of your wounds, now all what you can do is rest for a few days. _That _if you don't want to die."

I nodded "Wow… how considering of you." I said sarcastically.

"Now tell me, what happened to you that caused those injuries?" He asked me again, I could see that he was losing his cool.

_I guess I don't have any other choice…_

"Portugas D. Ace, I bet you heard of that name before." I said with a sigh.

* * *

_Portugas D. Ace? Just what is this woman involved with…?_

"Of course I know, go on."

"Well, I've never met the guy before in my life, yet I was ordered to look for that fool,"

_Interesting._

"I am the _traveler_ of my crew, I'm acknowledged as the fastest, and the smartest member; my job is to do missions far away from our location when something urgent comes up, as I often work as a messenger between crews. _Meaning_, that I'm often sent away by my captain to these areas, and I'm supposed to go back as fast as I can."

She sighed while looking somewhere else "My crew became a part of the Whitebeard pirate alliance after we were defeated four years ago, so our crew often helps him when he needs us. The old man asked me to find Portugas's whereabouts shortly after he disobeyed his captain, because of an accident that accrued in their crew."

I rested my chin on my palm "Is he dead?"

"I don't even know anymore, but he was after a man called Teach; he's known as Blackbeard nowadays,"

"I've heard about him going wild in the Grand Line lately."

"Portugas went for revenge, so I had to find Blackbeard in order to find him. I did find Teach somehow, but…" she stopped talking all of a sudden.

Clutching her fist, she groaned in anger "I was provoked by him in a fight, where I lost shamefully; I can't believe that Teach was hiding his true intentions all along." Rossa said with rage in her eyes.

_This woman has been through a lot it seems, blackmailing her won't be hard on me. But damn… terrible things are about to happen, possibly we're about to notice a big change in this era soon._

"So what are _your_ intentions?" I asked curiously.

"I just want you to help me reach the Ryuujin island to get back a possession of mine, that's all." She said with an intense look.

Possession... I wonder what is she after. But I wouldn't care less what happens, I want my benefits anyway...

_If you can't kill your enemy, then cooperate with it._

_What a nice quote... You can guess who established it._

I stood up slowly "And you're gonna help me reach the New World as fast as possible,"

She nodded in agreement "Sure thing, Trafalgar."

I turned around and started walking toward the door, but I remembered something important.

"Oh and also," I said, and walked towards her bed.

I rested my hand on her forehead gently, and leaned my head toward hers.

"Don't forget that you're my slave, _Lee Rossa_." I said with a smirk.

I continued my way out of the room, as she was too surprised to react to my sudden approach.

I closed the door and headed to my lab with calm steps.

_Good thing she doesn't have a fever, I had to do __something__ to measure her body temperature._

* * *

_What did he just do?_

_What's the meaning of this?_

_That was too close, you bastard!_

_How dare he?!_

"IN YOUR DREAMS! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SLAVE, ROOKIE! ON MY FUCKIN DEAD BODY!" I yelled in anger after I realized I was being silent for too long.

And I knew for _sure_ that he heard everything.

**- To be ****continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 |F*** All Doctors**

Still lying in that boring stinky room, at almost noon, I took a long huff as I felt sorry for myself.

How pathetic.

Just lying there doing _nothing_.

I was so lost in my deep thoughts.

My captain used to always point out that the most dangerous thing about me was my deep mind. I wasn't sure if it was a _compliment or not?_ And I still don't know if it's good or bad thing.

It has been three long days since my chat with Law. No, my interrogation with him. I was sure there will be interrogation number 2 or 3 anytime soon, since there were a lot of things hanging.

But there weren't.

In fact, I haven't seen his lovely stupid face since then.

Thank goodness, not that I was complaining.

The only thing I was complaining about was food, and drink. Which I haven't had _any_ since my arrival in this island… or wherever.

A few crew members came by to see my condition, mostly the guy Penguin who was checking my medicine and serums, or whatever the hell you call _them_. He told me that Law has forbidden me from eating and drinking, since my stomach and and other internal organs were damaged from my battle. I was only allowed to take nutrition by those damn tubes that were attached to me.

I knew people should obey the doctor's orders, but I had my doubts about Law, I was just suspicious that he's been doing this to torture me.

Basically, I wasn't allowed to shove anything down my throat until Trafalgar fucking Law allows me to.

He was evil.

And I had a thing for doctors... which was complete hatred.

Especially arrogant and stupid ones.

I just hated doctors.

I was hungry. I missed food, water, cigarettes. And oh yeah… I missed KICKING ASS! _I'm actually thinking that they're aren't doing anything to help, since I'm not a bit better since the surgery. I miss MOVING._

I could move my head and limbs, but I was far from running and fighting again, I felt miserable just lying on that damn bed all day.

Okay I admit it, I wished someone could come to the room and accompany me, because I was pretty much rotting in this bloody room.

_Bloody? _

_Seriously? Is talking in BRITISH a sign of losing one's insanity?! Cuz I'm pretty much on it!_

The only person that actually talked to me was Penguin, but damn… the guy used to talk too much. And I _hated_ talkative people.

But still, I appreciated it.

Despite the deadly glares or the nervous attitude I received from his men, they weren't bad. I mean, I would've been more pissed if my captain suddenly decided to form some kinda deal with a formal rival, who intentionally destroyed their only transportation, looking totally amused while doing so, actually.

I'm a total bitch, am I not? But they were doing fine, I hope they'll realize I'm not that a bad person eventually.

But I _am_ a bad person… _damn it._

A little bit of a fake attitude won't hurt, I guess. Heck, _I_ don't even know what kinda person I am, I mean... I've been a pirate since I was ten years old. Raven taicho _[A/N Captain in Japanese]_ was the only family I had; he had a really bad reputation. Which was a good thing, most of the pirates acknowledged him as a fearless criminal, and I was always by his side, being the youngest _and_ one of the oldest to join his crew.

Yes, in age I was young. But I was the third member to join from the first place. I admit it, I was kinda spoiled, but I had some kind of authority over the other members.

Except Shiro… he was the _doctor_ of our crew, and our _vice captain_… AND he was the First Mate, Right Hand, Best Man… fuck it, he had all the cool and badass names… _damn him._

I _hated_ Shiro.

Actually, I hated _doctors,_ in general.

All of them.

Screw doctors and their stupid selfishness and stupid value.

_Crap._

Raven taicho will _kill_ me if he found out what I'm doing right now. 1 I _completely_ failed my mission. 2 I was _completely_ defeated by a traitor. 3 I just _completely_ formed some sort of individual alliance with a rookie without taking anybody's permission. 4 Hehe I'm _sorta_ a slave... NOT!

These were _all_ firsts for me.

That's right, I've _never_ failed a mission or got defeated. In my whole life. Ever.

And the deal-alliance-fucking thingy was something no sane person would do, like ever. What the heck is wrong with me? I was supposed to be the intelligent one for crying out loud.

Intelligent yes, but not wise, actually.

_Aaaand double crap._

Due to _some certain_ circumstances I won't be able to go back… what the heck am I supposed to do?

The crew must know about my condition and whereabouts. They must know about that foolish kid Portugas. They must know about Black-freaking-beard.

That's right; during this trip I've learned two things.

Blackbeard's location, and his strength.

In fact, I've never thought, not in a million years that he'll obtain such power.

And I knew for sure… That even Portugas won't be able to stop him.

The situation is far bigger than me, and even than him.

I need to contact someone right now, damn the stupid Grand Line… I can't.

Fuck my life.

"Onee-san… Oi?"

I snapped out from my miserable thoughts to notice that someone has actually entered the room and is now talking to me.

I turned my head to see Penguin in the room, he's come here for the zillionth time to check on me. I bet Law ordered him to do so.

_God I hate doctors._

_And crews that have a doctor as a captain._

_Just fuck all doctors._

_They should die._

_Even though they help people not to die…_

_But still._

_Fuck all doctors._

Putting on a small smile on my face, relieved that I won't lose my mind anytime soon, I nodded at him "Oh it Penguin-kid, again." I said rather sarcastically.

His cheeks flushed, he was a really shy and weird guy "I just came to see if you needed anything, i-if something happened to you captain will kill me."

_I figured._

"I'm great, and bored as hell. But managing." I said coldly.

"You are not thirsty, are you?" he said walking forward and replacing some of the liquid bags attached to the end of the tubes "But I figure that you're hungry," he said looking rather, guilty.

"Yes, I'm starving. I'm not thirsty, but… I _miss_ water." I said with a tired sigh "Where is Trafalgar, I need _him_." I said glaring, but not at anything. Just the thoughts of him made my blood boil, but I needed to reach out for my crew.

Busy with what he doing, Penguin shrugged "I don't really know, captain has been missing for the last three days, he said he had things to do,"

I closed my eyes.

_Damn him._

_Fuck all doctors._

I raised my eyebrow in annoyance "Seriously? Isn't he coming back anytime soon? It's kinda urgent." I opened my eyes again at the innocent Penguin.

"Ahhm, don't rush, I bet he's coming back anytime now."

_I_ bet he's wondering around in auction houses buying some helpless female slaves.

What a freaking weird fetish the kid had.

After a small talk, Penguin left the annoyed me.

_Things aren't going smoothly as I thought, are they? _

Speaking of the devil, I heard some knocking from someone at the door. I knew who it was since I used my observation Haki. _I really need to stop doing that_.

Without even hearing my response, Law opened the door and headed towards with me with his calm spooky steps.

_Wow… at least he knocked, that's a development._

_Did I mention that I hate doctors?_

Walking with his giant sword and his black and yellow retro style clothes, and weird psychotic tattoos… I gotta admit. The kid looked weird. As always, he was wearing that unreadable impression on his face, but for some reason; he wasn't grinning. Weird… they guy always puts on that stupid provocative grin of his.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Trafalgar, we need to-"

"Talk." He interrupted me, with his cold, yet somehow angry voice.

Heeeeeh he seemed pissed for some reason… I _like_ it.

But still...

"Don't interrupt me, kid." I said with a strict voice, raising my eyebrow.

"Slave," he said pulling the chair, with the same tone as me.

_It's on._

_Fuck all doctors._

"Kid," I said teasingly.

"Slave," he replied putting his hand on the back of the chair, still standing.

_Well… I don't have any better things to do anyway, so._

"Rookie,"

"Slave,"

"Newcomer,"

"Slave,"

"Youngster,"

"Slave,"

"Newbie,"

"Slave,"

"Brat,"

"Slave,"

"Child,"

"Slave,"

"Young-timer…" I replied then narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side "Wait… is that a word?" I said with a sarcastic voice.

Law glared at me.

_God I'm enjoying this._

"Jeez, how old are you?" he said with a sigh.

"Twenty one… why you ask?" I said glaring back.

He still didn't lose his cool... _damn him_ "You can't call someone by those names if they were older than you; you clearly lack logic in your meaningless words, it's irritating." The coldness in his words almost sent me chills.

"Don't call someone a slave if they are not a slave. That, my friend, is logic." I said shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

He ignored me and took a seat "Stop fucking around, and tell me…" he said, this time with a serious attitude that gave me goosebumps. As he opened a drawer next to the small desk with medical equipment next to the bed, pulling out a long chain of handcuffs "What is this?" he said coldly, his intense grey eyes meeting mine, seeing almost no emotions in them, sending me deadly signals. He held the chains in the air so I can see them

_Somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed today…_

I crossed my hands and glared at him "Are you blind? They're handcuffs, obviously." I said with a rude tone.

His attitude… was not like Law.

"You fucking smartass, they are _your_ handcuffs," he stated insolently.

I really wanted to punch him in the face for acting like an asshole.

_But he was an asshole from the first place… But still._

_Fuck all doctors_.

"Where the heck are you going with this? Just say it." I snapped at him angrily._ I somehow already knew where he was going._

_He had to find out sooner or later._

"Look, don't try to act dense with me. Those are normal handcuffs, not made from sea Prism. We both know that's not legit." He said throwing themon my legs, his grey eyes examined me "What did exactly happen to?" narrowing his eyes, he gave me _another_ glare "You lost your devil fruit ability, didn't you?"

_Aaaaand he did find out._

_Just…_

_Fuck my life._

_Also… I hate doctors._

**- To be ****continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]** cuz I know you hate'em ;)

Hello minna! Thank you for reading my story but please don't be silent, the last chapter only received one review :/ I kinda understand cuz I noticed there were too much blabbering lol I've written this chapter with all my heart, so continue on supporting me cuz' I have high hopes for this fic… love ya all readers/followers :D  
Moving on, I was having A LOT of difficulties this chapter, because I decided to change the plot… entirely! This is not my style I normally have everything planned when I write :/  
You see, this is what happened… Rossa was supposed to be a Gravity-Gravity Devil Fruit user… but since I'm not catching up with the manga lately, I was completely screwed when I found out about fujitora T.T so I had to change everything, involving the way she fights, her childhood, how she destroyed Law's ship and UUGH!  
But I feel the new ability I came up with actually fits perfectly… so yeah… bear with me please!

* * *

**Trafalgar Law:**

"You lost your devil fruit ability, didn't you?" I concluded, raising an eyebrow at her.

She was looking down so I didn't have a view of how she reacted to my question. She sat there quiet squeezing the blanket with her hands.

I knew I was harsh with her. But let's be realistic here for a second, everything about her is suspicious. She could've escaped that auction house easily without my help.

She's the 'Silent Storm' for crying out loud, she can protect herself. I smelled something fishy when she didn't use her ability around us earlier.

And the fact that her handcuffs weren't made by Sea Prism made it even worse, I went to the auction house and they confirmed she wasn't a devil fruit user, when I asked how they said-

_"Because we found her floating on the nearby ocean." Yes, __floating__._

And yeah, I'm pretty damn sure she's a Devil Fruit user… I fought with her not once, but _twice._

"Well?" I said, as I was slowly losing my patience here.

She stayed silent for a moment and then bit her lip so hard that I could see tiny drops of blood coming out of it… this should be good.

"A lot of things happened, Law. You shouldn't get involved." She said without any emotions, her voice was… so dead.

I sighed as I was starting to get bored of all this "Stop being so stubbor-"

"Don't get INVOLVED!" she snapped at me, revealing her black expression. A mix of a anger, rage, and sadness all in the deadly look of hers.

I slowly crossed my hands on my chest; I was really getting tired of this slave girl.

She started panting, and gazed at me still furious. Seeing me not responding; she groaned and stepped out of the bed with struggle "Damn it! I hate you, Trafalgar!" she stated, out of the blue. Taking off her tubes forcibly.

What did I do? I didn't even get started yet.

"Hmph?" I raised my head to look at her directly, but she somehow made it to the door and stepped out.

_She must still me traumatized by the whole thing… I hope she wouldn't go through a mental break down. It wouldn't be that sad though._ I thought to myself wickedly, damn I needed to focus.

She should not become too hustle or her wounds will open up like a chips bag. But instead of chips, scarlet blood will come out of her. _And Oh yeah… she might also die._

I cocked my head to the side as she left behind my chair "Slave, where do you think you're going?"

"Shut the fuck up, kid." She yelled at me while busting her way out of the door.

I expected that answer.

"I need some damn air," she huffed in a weary way.

I didn't move at all "I'm not done here-" I said sluggishly.

"I am!" I heard her yelling behind the opened door. The ship wasn't big so I could clearly hear her yelling at one of my men, Jackson, in the corridor, this girl was really in a bad mood.

I heard some noise; I knew she was grabbing him from the collar or something. Just when did all the energy come from?

"Hey you!" she yelled.

"M-me?!" said Jackson nervously.

"Where are my things?!"

"I-I don't… I-I d-don't what-"

"I said, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY THINGS?!"

"I really don't know but there's a high possibly they put them in the laboratory, I mean your clothes and stuff!" he stated panting.

"And where the heck is that?!"

"The door on your left!"

She released him and I heard him dropping to the floor.

"Thank you!" I heard absolutely NO gratitude whatsoever in her voice.

_Jackson, you idiot._

A few moments later, Jackson came crawling to me, in a comical manner "C-captain! Sh-she's crazy! I think she's gonna flee, do something!" he begged.

I shrugged at him without turning around "Naaah, she isn't going anywhere." I said carelessly.

He tilted his head to the side confused "Y-ya sure? Aren't you going after her?"

I should, but I don't want to.

I sighed for the zillionth time "Leave her be…"

It seems that I need to teach this slave some manners.

* * *

**Lee Rossa:**

I slammed the door open after I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room and found my way to the outside deck.

Why was I even that angry?

_That damn ungrateful brat._

"Just a narcissistic, arrogant, self-centered, ignorant ass!" I muttered to myself in annoyance, before I stepped out of the door. I glanced at a mirror hung on the corridor wall.

I looked like a giant piece of shit. They put a light blue hospital gown on me, just a mere long loose piece of clothing. And bandages were covering my whole damn body, each and every single spot. Even my arms, neck, and forehead.

My long raven hair was loose and my bangs were everywhere.

I hate looking like this, I hate looking so weak. I-I just can't stand this… just kill me god… please…

Once I was out, I saw as the day has long ended and it was a dark night already, I groaned and climbed up to the ship's roof. To the highest point I could get. _Far away from them._

I took me sometime, and it was painful. But I made it to the top, sensing the cold night breeze was so refreshing, I missed the wind so much. Exhaling deeply, I sat on the ground roughly, tossing my stuff on the side.

"Just die Trafalgar, die.. DIE DIE!" I yelped angrily holding my hands in the air and trying to squeeze the wind with my own hands. But I stopped, once I noticed what I was doing.

I forgot that I couldn't manipulate wind anymore.

Why did he have to ask me that? Why does he insist on reminding me? He has no freaking idea what I've been gone through. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the dark, calm sea.

I don't like talking about it.

I remembered my desperate need for something, as I grabbed my dirty, bloody short navy blue pants and searched in the pockets.

I was slightly delighted when I found my Den-Den Mushi, I needed to contact someone. But that feeling was gone when I saw the small snail almost dead.

"Oi, snail, mush mushi." I called it out sarcastically. But it just blinked. Wrinkles were all over it. The small animal was clearly dehydrated because it has been in my pocket forever.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat "Gomene, snail." I said lazily and tossed it to the ocean. It will be fine with all that water.

I continued digging through the pockets and I found a packet of cigarettes and a lighter "YES! Finally!" I cried in joy. I was going crazy for the last few days.

I light it up and sucked the velvet smoke anxiously and released a cloud of tension and closed my eyes.

I really needed this.

I am not a heavy smoker, but I had a bad habit of doing this when I was tired, or stressed. I usually don't express those emotions, just, a lot of things happened to me lately that I can't take it anymore. I need to step out of this depressing box of mine.

I ran a hand through my bangs again with the hand holding the smoke, and exhaled.

"I didn't know you had that much hidden grudge against me." I heard a cold voice suddenly popping out behind.

Gosh, he wouldn't let me enjoy one single moment of peace. I opened my eyes and absorbed the ocean "I don't hold grudges, rookies." I said crossing my legs on the ground "But I still hate you for a lot of reasons."

"I see, anything that makes you feel better about yourself." He said, his stupid smirk that I hate so much was back.

I closed my eyes and blew out a little of smoke "Are you mocking me?" I said carelessly, it was more of a statement than a question.

He walked pass and sat down facing me, cross legged as I was still looking at the ocean. He was so close that our knees almost touched.

"Now, you shouldn't go around yelling at my men like that," he said softly.

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, don't blame me…" I mumbled "besides, he should be thankful that all I did was yelling."

"What's with the sudden change of attitude, I didn't know you were that soft," he said with a sarcastic voice, still smirking at me. _Well screw you, bitch._

I looked at him as I blew some more smoke, displaying my emotionless expression. It was my way of telling him that I don't give a damn anymore.

For some reason, he closed his eyes in annoyance. Then he opened them and snatched the cigarette right from my hand. "This is a disgusting piece of crap. It slowly destroys your lungs and respiratory system. It's just an extremely low, stinky, and slow method of killing yourself." He said turning it off with his hand and tossing it away.

_Oh yeah… doctors did despise this stuff after all._

I didn't even blink at his scolding, but instead I grabbed another smoke and lit it up. I attempted to put in my mouth, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

I locked my gaze with his, and seeing him this close… I realized that he indeed was somehow good looking, his intense and persistent grey eyes were restraining me and his jaw was clinched "I said it's bad for you." Jeez… he was too darn close.

I rolled my eyes for a second, and then gave him a fake soft look "I-it hurts," I mumbled.

He blinked and released me "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Idiot." I said teasingly, removing my fake expression as I sucked into the velvet again looking away. I can't believe he bought that.

He put his forearm under his chin, frowning "What did you want to talk about when I came in?" he said… finally changing the subject.

I rubbed my forehead and turned off the smoke, for his sake that is "I really 'don know Law, I lost my chain of thoughts because of your sudden outburst earlier." I said pouting, a hint of sarcasm was there.

"Look, I know I was kinda rough on you but you should know about my frustration, I need you to unfold this mystery surrounding you. Because I'm having enough of all this nonsense and stubbornness. We haven't talked about our plans yet, and I gave no idea about your destination yet, neither about your intensions, or backstory for your situation to begin with." He said patient, as he crossed his hands on his chest.

"I would explain to you if I can, but the problem is… that I have no genuine idea about what happened to me either. Everything that happened that day was…" I directed my gazed to the floor trying to find a good word to describe it, but I couldn't. "Ugh, I already told why I came to you, didn't I?" I said in annoyance.

Law raised an eyebrow, rubbing his temples "No you didn't, actually."

I rolled my eyes. Hell, I guess I should try to explain to him "Look," I stopped for a second to find the right words "After my short fight with Teach, he didn't just defeat me… h-he" I closed my eyes in despair. How should I put this… "Look Law, I didn't just lose…" I said, sadness was obvious in my low voice.

"I died."


	6. Chapter 6

"I died."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow at Rossa, I did NOT expect the conversation to go this way.

I knew something suspicious was going on, but that's a little too far.

But now that she said it; her 'dying' explains some things that I've been wondering about. Her lost abilities, her bad state and wounds that weren't healing quickly, and why her body felt like _decaying_ when I got her in at first.

She sighed "I told you, Trafalgar, it's hard to explain." She bent her legs, crossing her hands around them and burying her head against her thigh and letting out a long, desperate sigh "That's all I can tell you."

I cocked my head on the side "Did you die physically or psychologically?" I whispered.

_Best thing to do here is to provoke her to reveal everything , by-_

_Playing dumb._

"Ugh dude, seriously? NO, I died DIED. Like I got killed 'n stuff." She blurted out, sweat-dropping.

"Aha," I nodded sarcastically "This is totally usual," I said with a fake attitude and then I reached out my hand and placed it under her chin, then traveled to her forehead sensing her smooth, nicely tanned skin with the back of my hand "So… are you sure you don't have a fever?" I tried to sound serious as hard as I can, it was hard though.

She grabbed my wrist and shoved it off of her face in anger "1. Never, ever touch me without permission, 2. You need to start taking me seriously if you don't have a death wish. "

I leaned my head close to hers "I'm your doctor you see, I can touch you whenever I like to, your life depends on it." I let out a devilish smirk and then blinked once, twice, until I realized what I've said "Well, that didn't come out right." I said rubbing my temples carelessly.

_My task at hand-_

_Piss her off._

She pushed my head backwards with her index finger "You're such a damn creep, dude." She said sarcastically, I hope "Are all doctors like that?"

"Like what?"

"I _hate_ doctors." She mumbled in a low voice to herself.

I gazed at her for a minute, my smirk wasn't leaving my face "And why's that?"

She frowned and shot me a deadly stare "'Cuz most of you are selfish, ignorant, cold, self-important, rude, stupid, conceited…" she stopped and raised an eyebrow at me "And apparently… perverted."

Was that _all _directed to me? …. Damn…

"Seriously, slave? Just because I saw everything doesn't mean that I'm perverted… I didn't enjoy it at all y'know."

Her eyes widened in shock "Say what?!" she approached me again "You saw WHAT?!" she yelled, No, spat on me.

I sighed wiping her saliva off my face with my left hand "How the heck did you think I operated on you?" and then for another attempt to piss her off I wiped my dirty hand with her shoulder "Who do you think wrapped those bandages around you? And took off your clothes? Fairies?"

"DUDE!" she yelled/spat again at my face, wiping off her shoulder quickly in disgust.

I closed my eyes wiping my cheeks for the second time "For heavens' sake, please speak properly, what are you? A pig?"

"Shut your trap! What's wrong with my body?!" she backed away and wrapped her hands around her legs again "My sex appeals are mind-blowing y'know!"

I let out a small, evil chuckle, "Yes, you are mind-blowing- but not in a good way."

Ok maybe I wasn't honest here. But that's the point.

"What are you? Gay?" she said in anger, and then pointed a finger at herself, "Doesn't _this_ look something to you?" she said smug.

"What are you gonna do? Cry?" I mumbled teasingly, I couldn't hide the half smile on my face anymore, "I had no idea you were this emotional, slave."

She glared at me, furious; from the corner of her eyes, "I'm not emotional!" she stated raising her voice.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah. Sure. Just please don't yell at me, _princess_."

She groaned, "You're pushing it too far, kid." I could almost see a vein popping on her forehead.

I shrugged, "Back to the old subject I mean, you might've hit your head too hard or it was because of some kind of shock or shi- OUCH – what was that for?!" I muttered as she slapped me on the head.

"No shit, Dr. Phil, please enlighten me more!" she yelled out in annoyance.

Well, I deserved it, I need to take her more seriously, _but naaah._

"Well, you see I _am_ a Dr, but my name is La-"

"For the love of god, eat some shit," she glared at me then rolled her eyes.

I smirked in amusement, "Now, don't tell me you're hurt already," I couldn't even finish my sentence until  
Rossa jumped right into me, all of a sudden, I couldn't help but slightly gasp from her sudden reaction.

She wasn't amused, in fact; I've never seen her this pissed before. It kinda made me feel guilty now.

_Mission accomplished._

She was grabbing me from the collar and pinning me on the floor with her own body. Flames were dancing in her anxious steel silver eyes that were gazing into mine, not in an enjoyable way.

"Listen here, tough boy. I don't give a flying fuck about your teasing but when I talk serious shit, I accept you to listen to me. We are trying to work with each other y'know... you don't wanna provoke me. You see, I've been through a lot of messed up bullshit already." She whispered with a threatening voice "I guess I should tell you now, to shut that damn hole of yours,"

My lips pressed in a thin line and I closed my eyes, raising both of my hands in surrender "Ok. Ok. Go on, if you insist, my ears are wide open."

"Good boy," she smirked.

I removed my fake expression on my face and looked at her seriously, "You can get off of me now, you don't need to be so desperate."

"Shut up and listen, I like you when you're helpless like that," she smirked at me, seeing how uncomfortable I was "You don't get this close to hot women often?"

I smiled back at her challengingly, "Oh please, slave, you know nothing about me."

Her amused smile slowly faded away as she started looking all gloomy and lost again, "Listen, I really did lose my life once. I don't care if you believe me or not but when you die… you know you die. Your damn soul leaves your body and you know you're done for." For some reason she started panting and sweating all of a sudden.

"Oi, are you ok?" I moved my hands slowly to her but I stopped.

"I was dead for a few hours, that's when someone revived me. It may sound cheesy, but I somehow came back to life." She looked at me with her eyes that looked tortured, "I have no idea who it was, but I can't forget that face. All I could recall was pain and blurred images and exhaustion, that's when I went through a total blackout and I think I was thrown to the ocean and I ended up being drifted to this place. That's all I know."

"Could it be?"

"Yes, I think it was some sort of devil fruit user, but I have no idea why I was rescued, and I just don't give a damn anymore. I think you already know it; that when a user dies; our devil fruit ability leaves our body and its regenerated somewhere else in the world." She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second.

"I need to get back my powers, 'cuz I'm pretty much powerless without it. All I posses right now is Observation Haki and bare fists. I lost my speed bout that used to work with my ability and I can't continue working as a Traveler if I don't get it back. I'm basically _nothing_ without it. You 'gotta help me, Law."

I hardened my gaze "And how the heck are you planning to get it back?" I questioned with a frown.

She exhaled in weariness as she was clearly losing her energy, damn. I told her to rest but she just won't listen, "I know someone, my Godmother, sh-she has the ability to locate anything in the world regardless of where it is… just help me find her, and I'll teach you everything I know about the Grand Line. I don't wanna praise myself, but I know every single damn thing that occurs in this sea as I traveled everywhere myself already. I'm like an open book ya see, a very… _very_ useful book."

"So that's why you wanna go to that island, and that's where we depart?" I asked but I didn't notice that she was now resting her head gently on my chest and releasing me.

Heck, I guess we're finished for today. I gotta take that brat back to her rooms before her wounds are wide open again, and I can't afford all my efforts to go to waste. I smiled to myself.

_I smell a new adventure._

I straightened myself slowly making sure not to make her fall, I placed my arms under her shoulder and back thighs, then and I carried her leisurely to her room, jumping my way to the deck as her left arm swung down.

She opened her eyes with ease; she was about to fall asleep, "I-I'm fine kid, I c-can walk." She barely managed to say with her weakened, yet arrogant voice.

I sighed heading toward her room, "Yeah sure… with all this energy, you can dominate the entire Grand Line. With one finger." I told her sarcastically with a smile.

"I hate you…" she said burying her head in my chest and closing her eyes in defeat.

I blinked in curiosity, "By the way, what was your devil fruit's name?"

"I ate the Maki-Maki fruit," she muttered lazily.

"Maki? A Tree?" I mocked sarcastically, as she barely managed to punch my chest with her free arm. I wouldn't call it a punch though, it was so, powerless.

"Maki as in Tatsumaki idiot, it's a paramecia fruit that gives the power to control the wind and create spinning storms and that kinda shit," she struggled to say.

"It's basically the Tornado-Tornado fruit." She yawned before completely giving up to sleep.

**- To be ****continued**

* * *

****

[A/N]

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Review and tell me what you think~ I wanna know how it was *~*

Love ya all readers!~


	7. Chapter 7

**[A\N]**

**Hey everyone, I know... I know it has been forever since I updated, and you feel like shooting me to death right now, but please don't! I don't have a lame excuse to give this time, but it's just that I'm busy :'(  
But this is my longest chapter so far, and I'm really proud of it. It's my fav till now, and I know that you'll enjoy it! So please do! *A***

* * *

**Chapter 7 |Look At Me.**

**Lee Rossa:  
**  
"HEY! You punk ass bitch, open the goddamn door!" I yelled impatiently, I was very close from breaking Law's lab door, smacking it very hard with my hands, but he wasn't responding at all.

_That was it; I'm going to kill that kid. _

Penguin came close waving his hands in the air, "O-oi, nee-san, c-calm down."

I glared at him furiously, "Oi, Penguin-kid, open the door, _now_!"

He sweat-dropped, "I-I can't possibly do that, what do you want from captain anyway?"

"His head!" I snapped, stomping the floor, "On a fucking stick."

"Nee-san, please calm down…" Another guy came with another weird looking hat. Shachi.

I ignored both of them and yelled, "Law! Open the door!"

I heard a click and the wooden door was suddenly open. Law cocked his head outside and stared at me emotionlessly.

"Slave?" Law absorbed the scene for a second and then he locked his gaze with mine but I looked somewhere else to avoid his demanding grey eyes, "Isn't it too early in the morning for your drama?" his voice was sarcastic, and _provocative_.

_Make it quick; I don't want that last time's actions repeat._ I told myself.

I ended up falling unconscious when Law was carrying me the other day, I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it.

In fact, I was so damn happy when I woke up in the morning. And you see, these things don't happen to me often.

From that time I tend to smile like a fucking idiot every time I think of him, every time he's mentioned, and every time I see him.

I would either catch him staring at me, or he'd catch me staring at him. But I of course look away and pretend that nothing happened.

That was a problem to me. Because I am honest with myself at all times.

I knew where this was going; I'm not that stupid to not realize what _this_ is growing into.

_I will not fall for this maniac, ever._

I had to put some distance between us.

"Do you wish to die young, kid?!" I yelled at him and opened my light pink bathroom robe to reveal my naked torso in front of, I held both sides in the air and I glared at him with a vein popping on my forehead, "What the fuck is this, you sicko?!"

Penguin and Shachi almost fainted from their intense nosebleed, but I didn't care at all at the moment.

Law glanced at my bare chest and then looked at me again and smirked, "Oh, I completely forgot about that," he said with a fake tone.

"Seriously, Law. I hope you rot in hell very, _very_ soon."

"That would be lovely."

"Screw you."

* * *

It has been almost a week since I went on board with the Heart pirates, as a _slave_. Until 2 days ago I wasn't allowed to eat normal food or drink due to my injuries and it took me some long time to properly recover from my last duel with a dangerous pirate.

Yesterday they allowed me to have a shower by myself for the first time, it was kinda weird to know that strangers; weird, _and pervert_ed strangers with bizarre funny hats washed me couple of times while I was unconscious.

I decided to have a good shower this morning, until I took off my hideous hospital gown and looked at the mirror.

My body was full of scars with some stitches at some of the areas around my belly, shoulders, and legs. But there was something completely abnormal. _Something missing._

Yes, there was a whole on the left side of my chest.

My goddamn heart was missing for fuck sake.

And it didn't take me a long time to figure out who was behind that, it was obviously a psycho, wicked, and sick doctor with a disgusting fetish and weird powers.

_Trafalgar fucking Law, as I like to call him._

I've been avoiding him a lot lately, but I just couldn't overlook this at all.

* * *

I opened my mouth in disbelief, "I thought we established _some_ kind of agreement after our conversation," I closed my eyes and covered my naked body again when I noticed that all the other crew members were now surrounding me and staring at my boobs. _What the heck is wrong with this crew anyway?_

"Listen, I'm not even sure how it's possible that I've been walking around _heartless_ for a week now, literally." I pushed the door wide open and glanced inside his lab, "But I want it back!"

Even though this lab was only temporary –since they lost their main submarine- it had numerous shelves filled with wacko jars with human organs inside of them. Bunch of machines that I had no idea what they do, not that I wanted to know from the first place. And some sick, torturing tools with bunch of books scattered on the two tables apposite each other. Not to mention the walls that had scary human anatomy pictures, some wanted posters, and boards full of some equations that I didn't find related at all.

_This is bat-shit crazy; I'm stuck with a lunatic._

I stepped inside the lab, ignoring Law's deadly stare that warned me not to go in, like I'll ever obey him.

I let out a long, impressed whistle when I looked at the contents, "Daaaamn, so you _are_ a freak."

Law sighed and closed the door behind him, leaving his other freaks outside despite their protest and crossed his arms, "This is a research, something I invest my time with," he stated, _smartass style._

I tabbed a weird looking jar with a dead rat inside of it with my index finger and I almost gasped loudly when the rat moved despite being trapped in the liquid, much to my surprise. _But_ I gladly didn't.

Law noticed my reaction and smirked to himself.

I backed away slowly and pointed at the shelves "Y-you have a nice hobby," I said sarcastically, "So!" Turning around, facing his ugly –actually angelic- face, I put my hand on the empty side of my chest "Where's my fucking heart?! You damn sadist!"

Law raised his hands in surrender "Look, Rossa-ya, I didn't do that intentionally… OK maybe I _did_. But that was because I didn't trust you yet. I had to think of everything right away, and that was my only method, I'm afraid."

I blinked multiple times.

W-w-what?!

Did he?

No he didn't…

He shouldn't…

But he did.

_Trafalgar Law, just, a second ago, called me 'Rossa-ya'? Am I dreaming? _I thought to myself sarcastically.

That was the only thing I heard from him. I was too shocked that I lost my hearing sense and had no idea what he was saying afterwards.

Why was I so… happy?

I looked away because I couldn't force myself to look at him in the eyes, it has been a long time since I was this nervous "W-w-what did you just say?" I said with my head turned to the side, I was suddenly sweating out of nowhere, and just to make it worse, I partly tripped on the table next to me, but I straightened myself immediately.

"You OK?" Law said.

He is concerned about me? Whaaaaat?

"Y-y-yeah, I just didn't hear you straight," I pushed some locks of my hair behind my ear, which was now tied in a high ponytail.

Something was wrong with me, _definitely_. How could Law confuse the shit out of me with just two words?

_Perhaps, it's a sign. That I'm getting somewhere with this idiot._

_But, is that a good thing? Definitely not._

"By the way, Law," I offered with a smile, "We should stop calling each other names, it's getting… childish ya'know."

Law rubbed his temples from my random offer "Yeah, sure, if you see its right, slave."

"And that includes _'slave_'!"

Perhaps maybe, just _maybe_ I mean something to him.

I've been thinking about this a lot, that it was taking all my sleep away. Just why did we end up together?

Did Law really save me because he wanted me to help him reach the New World? Was there something else he was thinking of?

And with the way he treats me now, it's just… fishy.

Those questions were bugging me a lot lately; I guess having absolutely no powers gives you a lot of free time to think of stupid things.

"Oh, really?" I could see him looking disappointed "Then don't call me kid, or anything related."

"What? No. 'Kid' is that sorta thing I use with everyone," I said frowning.

"Then no deal," he shook his head.

"Ugh! Screw you anyway,"

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't say more!"

"-that I call you slave, because you _are_ one," he said, the look in his eyes was genuine, so I knew that was how he considered me.

Why was I fooling myself? We'll never be _friends_ or _anything_ close to that.

"You know what? Just never mind, gimme my heart back, _now_."

Law went to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a heart inside a cubic substance and threw it over to me.

My eyes widened when I looked at the organ, it was still beating. And frankly, that was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen.

And trust me; I've seen a lot of bat-shit crazy things.

"Holy shit," I mumbled to myself.

Law was now facing me now and he looked clueless as if how he'll explain, "How can I say this? I didn't know that you lost your powers; I thought that you'll run wild after you wake up and destroy everything. I took this as an insurance."

"You make it sound even more twisted than it already is, Law." I waved my hand in the air to stop him from talking.

* * *

**Trafalgar Law:**

Rossa walked away and sat on my desk after she placed her heart back in place, with a frown on her face that made her face look childish.

It has been 4 days since we talked, and I couldn't say I was annoyed despite her barging in my lab.

I realized a while ago that I didn't mind spending time with her. In fact, at times I'd look forward to talk to her more than anyone in the last few days, a part of this was because it has been a long time since I talked with another famous figure, in a friendly way.

But I noticed the sudden change of attitude since she came here, _what's with her anyway?_

Rossa hasn't made _one_ eye contact with me the whole time.

And why am I upset?

"So, aren't you going you contact your crew or something?"

Rossa looked away, _again_, "I'll send a letter explaining my condition to my captain, and I'll tell him about my resolve,"

It feels like she's ignoring me for some reason and that annoys me.

"And how are you planning to send it?"

"I have my ways,"

I blinked, "Why don't you just use a Den-Den Mushi?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head, "My crew is on the other side of the ocean. No Den-Den Mushi signal can reach that far from here, I tried." With a sigh, she got up and headed to the door, "Imma go write it down."

_Her attitude was now pissing me off._

She walked past me, and for some reason I couldn't control myself. I grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn.

I pushed her against the wall causing her to gasp loudly, closing her eyes.

"What the fu-!"

"Say, is there something wrong with my face?" I glared at her.

"What?!"

"It isn't polite to not look at someone when they're talking to you, _slave_."

She _still_ didn't look at me straightly, "What the heck? Let me go, Law!" she tried to push my arms.

"No!" I exclaimed, tightening my grip and completely enclosing her to the wall.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" she cried out trying to release herself, but I was far stronger than her.

My head was close to hers, I tried to meet her gaze but she was too stubborn "You don't even have the decency to look into my eyes?" I whispered in her ear.

"Release me-"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Cuz I _don't_ know!" her steel grey eyes were now looking deeply into mine; I could see lot of hidden emotions in them that begged to come out.

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two of us, no one dared to speak or make a sound, we gazed at each other for almost eternity.

_Does she want me to…?_

We both knew this was wrong, but for some reason, we both ignored our subconscious.

She arched her back and was now hard to resist. I lowered my face into hers and she pushed her head towards me at the same time.

My lips came in contact with her soft and smooth ones, as I wrapped my arms around her. Rossa slowly kissed me back, running her fingers through my hair and allowing my tongue to enter her mouth and it slowly turned it to a deep french kiss.

I explored every inch in her mouth and the kiss lasted long until we both split apart to catch our breath.

We took a second and started at each other dumbfounded, no words were spoken.

_Holy fucking shit._

* * *

**-To be continued.**

* * *

***Offer**: 6 reviews for an early update ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 | Summer Clash**

_Grand Line – The way to Summer Clash Island – Day 27 (Since the Blackbeard incident):  
_

**Lee Ross:**

I rolled to my right

Left

And tried to sleep on my stomach

But it was pointless like a damn broken pencil.

I lied again with my back on the bed, staring at the blank roof emptily.

_Here goes another night with absolutely no sleep. _

To be honest, I'm getting used to it, since my world turned upside down almost a month ago, in every way the universe made it possible. I'm surprised I've been keeping my sanity till now.

Was it my lost of dignity in that fight? Was it because my powers? Was it stepping so low that I've been sank to an ocean of doubt running with bunch of new, inexperienced pirates?

Or was it _him_? The lunatic monster with wicked grey eyes?

I chuckled evilly silently at myself.

"The lunatic monster with wicked grey eyes?" I told myself with a smug smile, "Seriously, idiot?"

_I hope that fucking monster burns in hell._

The sun rose and the light hit my little dirty room, just an annoying sign, reminding me that I won't get sleep anytime soon either. I stood up and headed toward the bathroom, took a short shower and dried my hair and wore my usual clothing back on.

A yellow tank top with a big navy blue Jolly Roger printed on its back. Black mini shorts and knee-length brown boots, and of course, my famous hat that I adored so much.

I stepped outside the room and heard a door click, I looked to my right to see Law yawning and walking towards me.

We both pulled out our best, fake, and provoking smile while looking at each other, "Law." I said in glee when he walked pass me.

"Rossa-ya," he nodded and I followed him to the kitchen, "You seem tired,"

"Oh dear lord," I muttered, "How the hell did you guess?"

_Note the sarcasm._

He smirked "I really don't know, your mood is quite a hint."

"I skipped a few hours of sleep," I said rubbing my eyes, "Or days."

"Oh, I wonder why?"

I glared at him, "Curiosity kills, y'know?"

"Just remember," he said with another yawn, "A couple hours of sleep is always good for your health."

"Noted, chief." I said sarcastically, like I'll ever listen to his doctor shit.

"Chief?" he said with a half smile, "Master would sound so much better."

I smiled and walked pass him opening the kitchen door, "Keep on dreaming!" I said enthusiastically.

And stop whining for god's sake, people. _Nothing _happened between that kid and me, and it never will.

We _accidentally_ shoved our lips in each other's faces, no harm was made. And we decided to settle things like adults; finish the thing before it gets started. 

* * *

_Two weeks ago (continues from last chapter):_

I stood there breathless, like a complete idiot trying to understand what's going on.

I fixed my gaze on Law and recalled the kiss in my mind, hoping it was some sort of dream. "Did you just-?"

Law didn't even blink, he looked clueless as ever.

"Yes."

"Did _I_ just-?"

"Yes."

"Did _we_ just-?"

"Try and guess, genius," he said sarcastically.

I shook my head "T-this was a-"

"Mistake." Law said firmly.

"Indeed." I nodded.

"Yup…"

I cleared the lump in my throat and looked at him deeply, "This, whatever it is; didn't actually happen."

"And you're getting smarter and smarter every day," He smirked at me with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Any _other_ brilliant ideas?"

"And why are _you_ being such a dick?!" I snapped at him.

Law wrapped his arms across his chest and gave me an angry look, "Speak for yourself."

"Me? I'm chill."

"As chill as an iceberg." He stated, scoffing at my stupid response. "Done yelling at me?"

I stared at him with a deadly look. "I really wanna beat the shit outta you, _then_ I'll be done."

"Come at me, I'll be delighted," he said in annoyance, and then blinked. "N-not literally though."

"Listen," I said trying to maintain my cool, taking a deep breath, "W-we've both been going through some messed up crap," I noticed that I started whispering, "This is the thing people talk about… ahh, sexual attraction for the opposite gender due to being stressed out and shit, right… right?!"

"Yeah, yeah… _that_."

"It is totally illogical, and there's no needed to take it seriously."

"I couldn't have agreed more," he said with a fake smile.

"And it will never happen again, right?" I said with a faker smile.

"Never."

"Done?"

"Done."

"Ok then, see ya."

And I left the lab and closed the door behind me, but I rested my back against the back of the door and I started breathing normally.

_It was so –absofuckinlutely- wrong, yet it felt so damn right.. is it… is it really over just like that? _I told myself, my eyes filled with sorrow and emptiness.

I slowly walked back to my room and never returned to that side of the ship.

* * *

_The present:_

OK. I know that it wasn't so mature and it's far from calling it 'Settle things like adults', but it really worked well for the last two weeks. We both forgot about it and we moved on, annoying each other while I was trying to help the crew with basic information about the New World.

I settled on the chair and waited for my food patiently, I'm getting used to the crew. They treat me nicely; a reason for it is that they haven't seen a decent looking female in a long time, not I wasn't complaining at all. It was still better than an auction house cell.

They were kinda boring when I came in at first place, but they are started to get more opened with me around. _I guess I had an influence on them. The poor people had a shitty kid as captain after all._

I took a sip of fresh orange juice and glanced at Law opposite of me, and surprise, surprise… he was looking at me too.

_Damn it. _

_Don't look my way. Don't look his way.. Don't look my way. Don't look his way…_

I didn't have a hard time forgetting what happened between us, because from the moment we broke apart I've decided the best way to act like nothing happened was-

_Hating him even more than I already did._

"You ok, slave?" said Law with a cheap smile on his face.

I bet the bastard noticed me staring at him with too much hate lately and also… that I've put the glass in my mouth for at least ten minutes without moving it an inch.

Putting my hate aside, I let out a rare grin. "Nothing at all," I shrugged at him, "This juice is just _too_ good." I then placed the glass back on the table, a part of me wanted to break the whole thing to pieces, and I also wanted to mentally slap myself right now, my lies are becoming worse and worse the more I spend time in this place.

Truth is, that I used to act really off when Law was around.

And by _off_, I mean I acted like a fucking insolent idiot.

I huffed and took out a cigarette from my pocket and exhaled a long cloud of smoke out, after lighting it and sucking the tip, _in light speed_. The whole crew stared at me in disbelief and then my cigarette disappeared from my hand suddenly.

I rolled my eyes at Law, knowing he snatched it from me again, "Can I at least finish _one_ smoke? Before I die? I'll rest peacefully."

"Never." Was his cold response to me, he didn't even bother to look my way.

Shachi placed a plate on the table, "Don't complain nee-san, smoking is forbidden in this ship."

"Bite me." I whispered, grabbing my knife and fork to eat. I stared at the plate for a while until I realized there was something wrong.

"I thought we were having hamburgers?" I told Shachi in confusion.

"Yes, this is a hamburger; it's an unusual choice for breakfast though." He said with a stupid grin.

I looked again to see tomatoes, lettuce, and a piece of meat.

"But that's just meat!" I said furiously, don't _mess with my hamburgers._

"Oh yeah, bread is forbidden too." Said Shachi, rubbing his temple.

"What? Why?"

Penguin sat down and started eating, "Captain hates bread, and it's not healthy anyway."

"Seriously?" I said shaking my head, looking at Law, "What's next? You'll forbid bras too? Because they don't look good on you?"

The whole crew stared at me _again_, and I closed my eyes muttering some curses.

"_Just_ pretend that I didn't say anything." I mumbled, grabbing the fork and starting to eat silently.

Law grabbed and opened a newspaper while eating a rise ball, ignoring me still, "News on our destination, Bepo?"

"Aaaaaah," he murmured, "We'll be on Summer Clash by a week, captain."

"Isn't that way too long?" I said lazily.

Bepo scoffed, "Oh sorry that we can't _fly_ our way there."

I snorted out loud, "Y'know, I actually used to do that, it's so ironic." I said with a smug smile.

"It's not." He said in annoyance.

I took another bite and pouted, "This furry guy isn't fun." I pointed at Bepo with the fork.

"This fur is really useful in the winter!"

I frowned, "Huh?"

"He's sensitive about it." Penguin whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "It makes you look really cute by the way," I said with a grin. "You can totally charm some ladies using that." I winked and he frowned at me.

"I don't do humans!"

I enjoyed annoying the shit out of that bear, as he was the only one excluding Law to be immune to my looks.

I raised my hands mockingly, "And your estimations are probably wrong by the way, _navigator_."

"Hmph?" Penguin raised his head in surprise, "How? Bepo is a really good."

"Not that," I stated calmly, "Summer C is a floating island, it's probably moving as we speak, it's impossible to guess where it's going." I took another sip, "Our only friend right now is the eternal pose, we could reach our destination late, or early."

"Floating island?!" yelled Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo at once.

"And oh yeah, you need a pass to get in there," I rubbed the back of my neck, "It's really expensive too."

"A pass?!" They cried again.

Law buried his head on his hand, "How much?"

"150 million," I said with a smirk, "I'm sure a crew as famous as yours has that much."

"You know that we don't." He said coldly.

"Because a certain _someone_…" added Bepo, glaring at me, "Destroyed our submarine that **cost** us too much a short while ago."

"You will never let that go, will you?" I muttered while eating.

"Probably not," said Bepo frowning at me.

"You'll always be a drama queen, Bepo." I said coolly.

"And you'll always be mean and evil." He said with a glare.

"Oh please," I said with an evil smile, "You guys love me."

"Nee-san, nee-san, nee-san," interrupted Penguin, "Tell us, did you ever meet the Anaconda princess?!"

Shachi pushed Penguin's face away, "Or mermaids?!"

"Or a hot sexy female polar bear?!" Bepo said, jumping in.

I sweat-dropped when I noticed that everyone was surrounding me now, "Firstly, I think you're referring to the _Snake_ princess, Penguin. And yes I've met a lot of mermaid and they are ridiculously nice and girly. And _no_ Bepo, unfortunately, I've never met a talking bear in my life." I stared at Bepo for a second and shook my, "Scratch that."

A cloud of depression hit Bepo and he looked miserable."Polar bears are special!" he cried, with his hands and knees on the ground.

I shook my head again from the complete randomness "Moving on," I put on my heartless-bitch face again, "So you fucking idiots actually have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"Pretty much… yeah," Said Bepo with a nod.

Penguin and Shachi slapped his head, "We're not fucking idiots!" they scolded him.

"S- Sumimasen!"

I sighed and looked at Law who was still reading the newspaper and not giving us much attention, "How did you send your ship there for repairs anyway?" I told him.

"A friend of mine got it salvaged and sent there," Law stated, "He owned me a favor."

"So this friend of yours is equally ignorant as you," I said with a glare, "He sent it to the worse island possible."

Everyone pulled out their 'Oh really?' face expression. And I sighed.

"Summer Clash is the most expensive island on the Grand Line. Not only that," I said in annoyance, "They don't let random people in, only rich and wealthy figures are allowed, pirates included."

"The island is constantly hot, to a degree of clashing with the unstable weather of this ocean and it turns the atmosphere warm most of the time. Basically, it's a messed place full of rich bastards who wear bikinis and shorts as casual clothe."

"Well, that's a really nice way to put it." Said Law, "We need to set a plan for now; getting a pass and making sure not to get the marine's attention."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, marines are not allowed there." I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, only a few people are willing to pay _that much_ for entering that gay island."

"Ok, one problem is off the list." He said in relief, "Now the money?"

For some bizarre reason, everyone was staring my way.

"What?"

"You sure you don't have anything on you?" wondered Shachi.

I glared at him, "Seriously? I almost died _twice_ and drifted away for days and I was held in a tiny _cell_ before you got me." I sighed in frustration, "I didn't know that the number of your brain cells is _that_ limited, people."

"Just checking, you are a well-known pirate too." Added Penguin, sounding disappointed.

I gave him the 'you can't be serious look', "Yes, but I don't make it to the headlines often, you see."

"How much is your bounty anyway?" said Bepo raising an eyebrow at me.

"Naaaaah," I mumbled, "I'll get raped if I told you."

I blinked twice when I realized what I said.

_Damn it, I did it again._

"You don't have a way with words, do you?" said Law, stating the obvious.

Once again, I had the urge to take off his head, with the _stick_ I mentioned before.

Jackson came in from the front door, "Captain, a ship is sailing towards us!"

"Does it look dangerous?" said Law lazily.

"I don't know, but it's heading here, definitely. They mean business."

"Friendly visit, let's hope."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 |The Shikuya Pirates**

An extremely tall, stern woman with loose dark-blond silky long hair, pale skin and wide, crystal blue eyes walked in our ship, she was wearing a half black tank top revealing her belly and a lot of cleavage, and grey leather jeans, long black high-heeled boots and a big silver necklace around her neck, and large ring earrings, followed by almost 6 women as ridiculously beautiful as her.

All the other women were wearing the same outfit, black tops with white silk jacket and white jeans. They had completely different features and looks, but they were all equally pretty. _With giant breasts._

The guys were silently chanting at the weird view, me and Law were the only ones who didn't even flinch.

I was folding my arms across my chest and Law was holding his sword on his shoulder, cautious, and couldn't rely on the distracted men. The female crew, on the other hand, was focused and tense, excluding the captain who seemed quite happy.

_I know this crew._

_Shit_.

I glanced at Law to see that he wasn't less worried as I am, he actually seemed relieved, much to my surprise.

The brunette captain smiled devilishly, "Trafalgar Law." She said brightly.

"Shikuya Sonya," Law smiled back at her. "What brings you to this side of the ocean?"

This woman right there was the 'Dancing Blade' Shikuya Sonya, the captain of the Shikuya pirates with a bounty of 194 million bellies.

She was – as far as I know – a decent pirate of the New World, she had an all-female crew, and the members weren't bad either.

I prayed to god that there was some sort of friendly relationship between her and Law, because I wanted to reach our destination as fast as we could with less damage as possible. I wouldn't want that bitch to have her eyes on the ship, or something else. Since I knew what this crew did for living.

"I got bored." She said blowing the hairs on her face, "I'm gonna go and chill at Summer Clash for a while."

"And what made you swing by here?" said Law coldly.

She glanced at me and then back to Law, "This shitty ship works on peddles and we're out of foil," she said pointing at the wooden red and black decorated ship next to ours, "We need a lift, and it happens that you were the firsts to come across here." She said with a wicked smile, "The world is such a small place, Trafalgar."

Law scoffed and looked away, "And you expect _me_ to help _you_?"

"For old times' sake?" she said with her hands in the air.

"Explain." I whispered at Law with a demanding voice.

"I thought _I_ was the one who's supposed to order you," he told me sarcastically.

"_Now_." I said with a serious tone that made him glance my way.

"I don't really know this woman, Rossa-ya." said Law loudly, so everyone can hear. "She was a lunatic female bounty hunter who was after my head but stopped after multiple lousy failed attempts."

She chuckled loudly, "I see that you didn't miss me… So you're not gonna help us?"

"Try and guess." He said raising an eyebrow with his casual smirk.

"What a pity," she said jokingly.

_Good_. I thought in relief.

"Captain!" yelled the whole crew in reunion, pulling Law to the side forcibly and I followed from curiosity.

They guys sounded so… desperate.

"T-think this through!" whispered Penguin, followed by Shachi.

"Yes! They are going to that island too!"

"And perhaps they have the damn pass; it will save us a lot of time." Added Bepo.

Jackson came panting, "Yes, yes, captain. It will _really_ be a pity!"

Law sighed, "Are you sure this is not because they are all _women_?" he took the words right from my mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" they said in innocence, united.

_I need to stop this._

I broke them apart and stomped the floor, "Idiots, you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. This crew is far from ordinary – I don't have time to explain, but they do _ugly stuff_ to men like you."

"But nee-san, do we have another choice?!" protested someone.

"Yes, we can steal from another ship on the way; think straight for god's sake!" I hissed.

"But there's no time left anymore!"

Law stared at me and back to his men, trying to make a final division, "It sounds too troublesome, but…" said Law rubbing his temple, he then exhaled deeply."_Fine_, we go your way." He told his men.

_Shit._

Just… _shit._

"Done elaborating, cuties?" cried Sonya from afar, waving her hand with a bitchy smile.

Law split himself away from us and glared at the crew, "Listen carefully," his voice was calm, yet demanding. "We'll drag your ship along with ours, in exchange to entering the island together by your pass, I assume. _One_ funny move, and I'll destroy you, you with me?"

"Loud and clear." She nodded, "You're even sweeter than I remember, boy."

"Beware," I warned in a sharp voice, frowning."He may cause you diabetes."

She clinched her jaw and smiled again, "I'll put that in consideration, Miss…"

"Lee Rossa," I said coldly, "_Not_ your biggest fan."

"Hmph," she gazed towards Law again, "You have an interesting recruit right there."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Too demanding for a _recruit_though."

She shrugged, "She'll come around."

"Easy to say… but I doubt."

_Screw you._

_Screw you both._

I shook the ideas out of my head and decided to point out the serious matter, "Oi Law, I need to-"

"_Not_ now." He shut me down, "You are free to attach your ship to ours now, or do you want my men to do it?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

He exhaled and turned around."If you want anything else, ask Penguin."

Penguin and Shachi (The flirty combo) jumped in front of her, "Don't worry Sonya-san,"

"We will do everything for you."

"You just rest here with the other ladies."

"We are at your service, anytime."

By that time Law has already left the deck and entered the ship, probably heading to his lab with couple other men who had some chores to do.

The ones left were now talking and helping the other girls, of course. Leaving me and Sonya alone.

She chuckled, "It's really assuring to have such reliable men at my service." Sonya said, started walking back to her ship but I stopped her, grabbing her upper arm and forcing her to turn.

_These guys just involved themselves in a yet-to-happen mess._

"Listen here, _Cinderella_." I told her with a serious tone, "I know what you do and you can't fool me, try to do one of the dirty tricks of yours and _I'll_ be the one to destroy you."

She chuckled, "Showing too much concern for a crew like this, _Lee-san_."

"Can't help it," I looked away. "I'm one of them." I lied to her, and _myself._

"Oh please," she released herself from me easily, and shot gave me a serious look for the first time. "I know exactly who _you_ are, and I've been trying to figure out why a person like you would be in this place since I came in."

"Not just a pretty face, I see." I smiled. "You never will."

"Your name and the pirate flag on your back… you don't need to be a genius to figure it out." Said a sharp female voice.

I looked to my right to see a medium sized, blonde with golden curly hair and green eyes, wearing the crew's outfit and glaring at me like a blood thirsty beast. "You're too carefree by that, I might add."

"Oh my goodness," I widened my eyes at her, "It's my first time meeting a human Barbie doll!" I said enthusiastically, just to piss her off.

"Watch your mouth, _darling_." She warned and I smirked carefree.

"My mouth is just fine, Barbie."

"It's _Alexis_," she corrected, "And I'm a vice-captain who lacks sense of humor."

"Boring…" I stared back at Sonya, to only see her already on the other ship, "Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"It's ok, Lee-san." She cried and I barely heard, "I won't steal your boyfriend from you." Sonya said with a wink.

"Fuck _you_, OK?" I answered her furiously. "This is _not_ what I meant!"

"But I'll have to warn you from Rosaline," Alexis followed, muttering.

"Who?"

"She fucks around with every guy she meets, so be careful." She said without turning around.

"Oh geez," I rolled my eyes at her. "She's even welcomed to rape him to death, honey. I don't give a fuck, _honestly_." I said with a lazy tone.

What would even give them the idea that we had affection for each other? What are they? Blind?

I was seriously considering the idea to attach a 'I hate Law' sign on my goddamn forehead by now.

"But _don't_ get in my way." I said quickly and rushed inside.

"No worries, grumpy cat." Said Alexis, first time seeing her smiling. "We're not interested in females."

_What the heck does that suppose to mean?!_

"Taaaaaichooooo!" said a dead female voice from the other ship.

I stopped, turning around to see a redhead cocking her to the side and looking at us.

"I'm dying here!" she complained, "I'm going man-hunting." She stated quickly after.

A dark skinned female from our ship stared at the redhead, "What hunting? There's _nothing_ interesting here, sadly."

"You gotta be fucking me, Natasha."

"I don't do females," said the dark skinned girl, Natasha, sarcastically. "But the captain is quite a catch."

"Yosh," Said the redhead immediately, jumping her way to our ship with one move. "One is more than enough."

_Damn, that was a nice move._

_How did she do that?_

The redhead was freakishly tall. With long scarlet hair, brown eyes, freckles on her face, and dark sunglasses placed on the crown of her head. She landed right next to me, but didn't give me much consideration as she immediately walked toward the entrance door.

_Fuck this shit._

I'm starting to feel like a damn midget hanging out with giant blocks such as Law, Sonya, and this one.

I'm not short, just overwhelmed here.

_Focus, idiot!_ My inner voice scolded.

I glanced at the tall redhead for a second.

"Hold it right there, Repunzel." I said, or insulted the redhead. Blocking her way, crossing my arm in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I said warningly.

I could hear Alexis sighing from my place. "Nicknaming much?" she cried to me.

"It's a hobby." I said with an evil grin and glanced back at Repunzel in front me.

"I'm going _inside_." She told me, impatiently.

"Oh yeah?" I arched a brow, "Law didn't allow anyone to go _inside_ the ship, I'm afraid." I stated sharply, "Now _shoo_." I waved my free hand, signaling her to go back.

She straightened her shoulders and got close to me, staring at me in the eye, "You are playing with fire here."

"Oh I can see it on your head," I pointed at her red hair, "I'm pretty sure if I threw a bucket of water on you it will evaporate immediately."

"Is this a ginger joke?" she stated, "I hate ginger jokes." She locked her hazel eyes with mine

"I've got plenty."

I could see the color of her eyes changing, she was literally on fire.

I was prepared for a fight, calmly waiting for her first move, but-

"Rosaline." Sonya called loudly.

Repunzel turned her head and met her gazes with her captain and calmed down immediately, Sonya seemed serious and she signaled her to come back.

Rapunzel (Rosaline) broke apart from me and headed back in a hurry.

_What is wrong with this crew?_

_And why am I being this protective?_

_Damn it._

* * *

**[A/N]**

I bet most of you thought that I'm not a man of my word (or girl.. whatever)

But I experienced some technical issues and I was unable to update early as I promised! FML x(

BUT! And I said BUT, I updated 2 chapters in ONE day! So HAA! YOU CAN'T STILL BE MAD AT ME!

Hope you liked those 2 chapters... don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;)

Love ya all readers!~

No honestly, I love you all!

I love you so fucking much! I love you... each and every one of you~ I wish I can meet you all and kiss you to death! That's how much I love you ;3

OK, I'm starting to act weird... I really won't kiss you to death.. that... that was just for the dramatic effects _

I'll... I'll just leave now..

And THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I ACTUALLY HIT A NEW RECORD!

Je vous aime tous~ ;)

***BTW**: Shikuya Sonya is based on Sonya Blade, my favorite Mortal Kombat character :3 and DON'T ask me what Shikuya means because I just made that up *grin*


End file.
